1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved removable orthodontic appliance, and more particularly relates to orthodontic appliances wherein dental clasps of a type used for many years are modified. One means of modification is the use of buttons affixed to one or more surfaces of teeth which cooperate with the clasps to aid in correcting various types of malocclusions. The buttons may be shaped to facilitate installation of an appliance as by tapering the outside surfaces of the buttons or tapering the slot in the button which receives a portion of the clasp. Preferably the clasps are encased in molded, flexible appliances of silicone rubber, plastic or other suitable material hereinafter referred to as "flexible material" which fit a single arch or a portion thereof or fit both arches. The flexible material may cover the occlusal surfaces but preferably do not cover the occlusal surfaces, making it possible for the patient to close his mouth to a more normal position.
2. Description of Related Art
One of the important elements of the combination hereinafter described in detail is an Adams clasp which has been used in dentistry for many years. Such a clasp is formed of spring wire and engages the facial and/or lingual surfaces of the teeth, preferably engaging undercuts of the tooth. In accordance with the present invention, however, the Adams clasp is modified in structure and preferably is used in conjunction with molded, resilient flexible material appliances which encase the clasps and are molded to fit one or both arches of the patient The coverings augment the clasps, biasing the teeth into normal position.
Patents and articles of Kesling disclose appliances of resilient material which engage the upper and lower arches of the patient to modify certain types of occlusions. The present invention is an improvement thereon in the sense that the clasps heretofore mentioned provide a more positive engagement on the patient's teeth and hence are more effective in modifying occlusions.
Martz U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,793,803 and 4,880,380 disclose appliances which are intended for the same purpose as the present invention, and also disclose buttons which are adhered to the teeth of the patient. However, the combination of such appliances and buttons with the clasps hereinafter described in detail is novel.
Appliances which affect the relative positions of the upper and lower arches are disclosed in Jasper U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,646 and in journals authored by Herbst. Modifications of these disclosures are employed in the present invention but only in combination with details heretofore set forth.
Kurz U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,672 discloses upper and lower positioners having guideways, which are not used in the present invention.
Abbatte U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,139 discloses repositioning anterior teeth of a first jaw by installing a hard splint on the opposite jaw and using an elastic joined to the splint to urge the anterior teeth.